Puppy Love
by ShaeLee99
Summary: In which a young Harry is taken from the Dursleys. SB/RL
1. Visitors

**This is my very first Harry Potter fanfic, so I'm pretty nervous. I've always loved the idea of Sirius and Remus raising a little Harry, so here goes!**

**Warnings: Slash, Child Abuse**

**Pairings: Sirius/Remus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry James Potter was eight years old when the strange men came for him.

He was in his cupboard when the doorbell rang. He gave a little start, blinking his scratchy eyes open. It had been a very long day, and he was quite tired; Aunt Petunia had woken him very early in the morning so that he could begin cleaning the house. That had taken most of the day, and then he'd had to cook dinner for the Dursleys. He'd been sent out to weed the garden while they ate, and then he was escorted back to his cupboard with a piece of buttered toast. It was the only thing he'd eaten all day.

Harry tensed as he heard his uncle's heavy footsteps pass his cupboard. Sometimes, if he wasn't very careful while he was cleaning, or if he wasn't being quiet enough in his cupboard, Uncle Vernon would smack him. He was probably safe right now, though, he thought, relaxing. Uncle Vernon didn't like for his guests to know about Harry.

He heard the front door swing open, and then there was a moment of complete silence. Harry's eyes began to drift shut again; he tugged his blanket higher about his shoulders.

The silence was broken by angry voices. Harry flinched. He probably could have heard what they were saying if he concentrated, but he was so _tired_.

All of a sudden, the door slammed shut, and Uncle Vernon was bellowing. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I PHONE THE POLICE!"

Harry jolted upright, fully awake now. His heart was pounding against his ribs. The only time his uncle used that voice was when he was mad at Harry. There was another angry murmur, a stranger's voice, what sounded like a threat. All Harry could hear now was his uncle's harsh breathing.

Suddenly, the locks on his cupboard were being undone, and Uncle Vernon was looming in the doorway. Harry cringed away as his uncle's meaty hand closed around his upper arm, squeezing harshly against old bruises. He was dragged out of his cupboard and thrown against something that was hard and soft all at once. Glancing up, he found himself face-to-face with the scariest-looking man he'd ever seen.

"Well, if you want him that badly, you can have him," Uncle Vernon snarled.

* * *

**That...was not my best writing. Oh well. Review?**


	2. Moony and Padfoot

**Yay, second chapter!**

**Warnings: Slash, Child Abuse**

**Pairings: Sirius/Remus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Remus Lupin had been overjoyed when he and Sirius had managed to locate James's son. Finally, after eight years of searching, they finally had a location.

He didn't quite know what Dumbledore had been thinking when he had placed Harry with his new family. The boy should have gone to them; Sirius was, after all, Harry's godfather. Maybe the Headmaster hadn't wanted him to live with a werewolf. The thought almost caused a wave of depression, but he held it back. Nothing could crush his spirits now.

Harry looked just like James.

Remus had almost cursed the Muggle when he'd yanked Harry out of the little closet; the urge had only intensified when the fat man had shoved the little boy into Sirius's legs. Harry had immediately stumbled back, eyes darting from them to his uncle nervously.

He had Lily's eyes.

Remus waited for Sirius to say something, but his face had gone pale, staring at that closet. His lips were pressed together, his fists were clenched, and he didn't look like he'd be fit to speak any time soon. So Remus cleared his throat.

The little boy's eyes immediately focused on him, wide as saucers. Remus gave a little smile. "Hello, Harry," he murmured, holding out his hand. "My name is Remus Lupin."

A small hand carefully moved to shake his. "Hello, Mr. Lupin," Harry said politely.

Remus grinned a little, at that. "Please, call me Remus," he said, giving Harry's hand a little squeeze. He gestured to Sirius. "And this is my friend, Sirius Black. We're both very pleased to meet you."

While Harry murmured a quiet "Nice to meet you, too," Remus grabbed Sirius's arm. "Harry," he said, still looking at Sirius, "why don't you show me the living room while Sirius and your uncle have a chat?" He smiled down at the little figure.

"Now, wait one minute," the Muggle snarled. "You'll not be going anywhere in my house! I demand that you-"

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "You _demand_, Dursley?" he smirked. "You haven't got a choice." He drew his wand with a flourish. "Unless you plan to _make_ me."

As Vernon spluttered, Remus gently took Harry's shoulder. "The living room, please," he requested.

Harry gave Sirius and his uncle one last glance before nodding and leading Remus away.

* * *

Sirius had never been so enraged in all his life as he glared at Vernon Dursley. He almost couldn't believe the condition they'd found Harry in: skinny, pale, locked in what amounted to a broom closet. He took a deep breath to calm himself as his godson lead Remus into the other room. It wouldn't do to kill the Muggle; that would be starting Harry's new life with them on the wrong foot.

"Into the kitchen, Dursley," he ground out, nodding his head towards the doorway behind him.

Dursley's face turned an unnatural shade of purple. "Now, listen here," he hissed, taking a step closer to Sirius. "I'll not be ordered about in my own home, you filthy-"

Sirius Stunned him. As his limp body fell to floor, Sirius felt a twinge of regret. So much for that talk. Oh, well. He moved to the living room and peered around the doorway. Harry and Remus were sitting side-by-side on the couch. The little boy was listening to Remus talk with a slightly confused expression.

Sirius cleared his throat as he stepped into the room. "Hello, Harry," he said cheerfully. "I'm afraid I'll need to borrow Remus for a moment. That okay with you?"

The little boy gave a hesitant nod, and Remus stood up. "You stay right here, Harry," Remus said. "We'll be back in a moment."

Sirius led Remus back into the hallway, where they studied the fallen Muggle. After a brief silence, Sirius said, "So, Moony, how good are your Memory Charms?"

* * *

**And then Remus hexed him. Just kidding! Reviews?**


	3. Questioning

**Yay for new chapters! I'm hoping that working on this story will give me the inspiration I need to finish a chapter for my other story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was turning out to be a very confusing night.

Mr. Black, the scary man, had called Remus away ten minutes ago, and they still weren't back yet. He couldn't hear Uncle Vernon anymore, and that seemed odd, considering how much his uncle disliked strange people. He was yelling before and he usually kept yelling until whatever was bothering him went away.

_Maybe they left_, Harry thought. Dread began to pool in his stomach. He'd kind of liked Remus; he smiled a lot, and smelled a little like books, and he'd let Harry sit on the couch. He hadn't yelled, either, even when Harry called him Mr. Lupin by accident, instead of Remus like he'd been told.

He wasn't sure about Mr. Black though. He was wearing a leather jacket and motorcycle boots and his hair was far too long. If he'd passed Aunt Petunia at the market, she'd have clutched her handbag to her side and walked faster until he'd passed. He looked like a _hoodlum_, she would say. He'd looked really mad, too, and he'd threatened Uncle Vernon before Remus had taken him in the living room, and his uncle had actually looked _scared_. That had never happened before.

Harry almost jumped when Remus came back. Mr. Black was right on his heels, but he didn't look too upset anymore. He was grinning and bouncing, and he winked when he saw Harry looking. "Stunned him good, I did," he said. "You should have seen him."

Harry frowned. He saw Uncle Vernon every day, and he always looked the same to him.

Remus cast a disapproving (though still slightly amused) glance at the other man before turning back to Harry. He sat down where he'd been before, and Mr. Black sat on his other side, trapping him in. Harry bit his lip nervously.

"Harry," Remus began gently, "is it alright if I ask you a few questions?"

He gave a tiny little nod, and Remus smiled at him. It made him want to smile back. "Where's your aunt, Harry?"

"She took Dudley to the cinema for a treat."

Remus nodded slowly. "And why didn't she take you with her?"

Harry frowned at that. "I'm not allowed to go to the cinema," he said.

"Why not?" Mr. Black chimed in. His gray eyes went very soft when he noticed Harry's confusion.

Harry just shrugged. "I'm just not allowed, is all," he mumbled, studying his bare feet.

He flinched when he felt a hand on his back, and peered up into Remus's face anxiously. "And what do you get for treats, Harry?" the taller man asked.

He shook his head a little, not understanding. Freaks didn't _get_ treats.

Remus seemed to understand, because he didn't ask Harry to explain himself. "What do you know about your parents, Harry?" he continued.

"They were drunken bums who went and got themselves killed in a car crash," Harry said flatly, echoing what his aunt had told him.

Mr. Black stood up suddenly, his fists clenched, and Harry cringed. Remus put his arm around Harry's shoulders comfortingly, even while he glared at his companion. "Padfoot," he said warningly.

Mr. Black shook his head and marched out of the room, and Harry watched him go. "What's a padfoot?" he said, half to himself.

Remus sighed a little. "It's just a nickname for Sirius," he explained. He wss silent for a moment longer, before suddenly blurting out, "Your parents were the greatest people I've ever known, Harry. Lily and James were brave and loyal, and they loved you very much." He took a deep, shuddering breath. "And they did not die in a car crash."

* * *

**Short chapter, but it's all I've got. Reviews?**


End file.
